Of Angels and Demons
by fairieimp
Summary: A demon and an angel are sent to earth as humans on special missions. The demon (Amie BarnesAmi) is sent to kill men, whereas the angel (Zavier CagleZoicite) is sent to save people. What happens when one of the people he's meant to save is the demon?
1. Prologue

'Allo. This is my new story, Ami/ Zoicite based. It is called "Of Angels and Demons." It is- should be- an interesting work of fiction that I came up with myself. It has an interesting plot that you should get once you have read it. There is a bit of cruel irony, a dash of divine intervention, and some sex scenes just to spice things up a little. (My friends love this piece of work I have created, and are begging for more.)  
So enjoy!  
Ciao!  
Fairieimp (I changed my pen name because this one suits me better.)  
P.S. if you are looking for an update on "Blue Betrayal", it will take a while. I somehow lost the second chapter somewhere when I was updating my computer. sorry!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Of Angels and Demons: Prologue  
  
***************************************************************  
She stretched her huge, black, leathery, bat-like wings and was pulled upward by a strong draft of hot air. She flew as screams of agony from tortured souls rose around her filling her senses.  
Her bird-like talons tapped the ground audibly as she set herself down at the bottom of a black dais.  
"My liege," she said as she dropped to one knee and bowed low. She was a strange looking creature, with the face and lithe body of a dark- skinned woman covered with soot, talons for feet, and small black horns rising from her baldhead. Red-black eyes shone from her slender, beautiful face.  
"Erishkigal, my most loyal servant, the leader of all of my demons, the most beautiful of all of my imps," a male voice came from the top of the dais where a ma was seated on a throne of bones.  
The man had long, blonde hair, grey-blue eyes, huge, black feathered wings, and a tall slender, albeit muscular body underneath spotless red and black robes. The crown that adorned his head was the huge, black ram's horns protruding from the blonde mass of hair. "I have a job for you."  
"Anything for you, My Lord, Lucifer," She stood up at attention, her bat-like wings folding behind.  
"You are to go to Earth disguised as a stripper, the men that pay for you; those are the ones that have sinned beyond the help of God and could never get into the gates of Heaven. You are to kill those men. Is that an easy enough task for you?"  
"Almost too easy, My Lord," She grinned. "But what is my alias going to be, seeing as though some humans know who Erishkigal is?"  
"Always eager to help me," Lucifer as he stood up, stepped down from the dais, and walked to where Erishkigal stood, "Your name will be Amie Barnes."  
He leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
"You will not me able to turn into you imp form on earth. I am giving you human senses and emotion, these can either be used to you advantage or they can be you downfall," he told her.  
"I will make you proud, My Lord," she bowed to him.  
A solemn look passed over his handsome features, "But, there is one thing.."  
"What is that, My Lord?"  
"You will be created a pure woman, if you lose that purity, you can never return to my services."  
Erishkigal knew what he meant, "I will not fail you."  
Lucifer smiled, "Then sleep my child, and you will wake a woman."  
  
***********  
  
He walked along a road of gold, he huge, white, feathered, bird- like wings folded behind him. The Lord had summoned him and it was obvious the Lord was going to send him on a special errand. He spread his bird-like wings and was lifted high into the air. The smell of peacefulness and the sound of laughter and joyful tears rose in the air around him, filling his senses and drowned out all other thought.  
His human feet set on the ground with no sound next to the man he was looking for.  
"Corin said you called for me, Lord?" He said with avid curiosity. He was a handsome creature with short, curly, sandy blonde hair, cobalt blue eyes, a handsome face, and a tall modestly built muscular body underneath clean robes of blue-white silk.  
"Zerachiel, my loyal Archangel," The man looked at the white robed man with loving affection. The man was of medium height with long, strait brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and a thin frame; the face of a middle- eastern man. "I need you to do something for me." His dirty white and purple robes fluttered in a light breeze.  
"Anything you ask of me, Lord."  
"I am going to send you to Earth as a man. Those persons that speak to you before you speak to them are worthy of my kingdom, and you are to tell them of the rewards of Heaven."  
"That is an easy enough task, Lord, but what are they going to call me on Earth, seeing as most of the Theological scholars know who Zerachiel is?"  
The man smiled, "I was coming to that, eager one. Your name will be Zavier Cagle."  
Zerachiel grinned, "I like the name, Lord. Is that all?"  
"There is one other thing.." The man looked grave.  
"What is that, Lord?"  
"If you pleasure yourself with a woman, you can neither be my Archangel here in Heaven, nor can you ever return to my services."  
The angel nodded, "I understand, Lord."  
The man smiled, knowing what was going to happed during the time that Zerachiel was on Earth, "Then sleep my child, and you will wake a man."  
  
****************************************************  
  
There's the prologue of "Of Angels and Demons." I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think, (flames accepted).  
I know this fic is very controversial, but I decided to write it, (and NO I'm not an atheist. I'm a Methodist just to let you know), because I had a bout of creative genius that came over me one evening. There is a lot more of controversial things to come, so don't worry about it, just tell me what you think.  
Ciao!  
fairieimp  
  
fairieimp@yahoo.com 


	2. Chapter One

Bonjour, Mon Fanatiques! Here's the first chapter of "Of Angels and Demons." This chapter may be a bit confusing, so pay attention to the stars (***********) these mean that it is a different place and a different point of view; although the entire story is in third person, it is in a third person omniscient point of view, meaning that I can give you a persons thoughts in first person without having quotations around it. (The wonders of English Literature class!)  
Anyway, here is the first chapter of my interesting work of fiction.  
  
Jouir!  
Ciao!  
Fairieimp  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Of Angels and Demons: Chapter One  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer for this entire fiction. I put it here, because, though this story has little or nothing to do with the Sailor Moon manga or anime and the prologue had nothing to do with Sailor Moon either, I decided to base it off of the "forbidden lovers" picture (ami/zoicite, mina/malachite, mako/nephrite, rei/jadeite, and usa/mamo). I figured that it was the only way that I could really get this story read so. here it is. Neither sailor Moon nor any of its characters or themes belongs to me, but every thing else in this fiction does. Hein?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
She woke with a start and glanced at the clock. 3:57 a.m. She sat up and determined that it would be hopeless to try to get back to sleep. Her pale blue nightgown clung to the cold sweat on her body. She couldn't remember the dream she had, but she figured that it was a bad one.  
She ran her fingers through her shoulder-length black hair. She had put navy and turquoise blue highlights in it two years ago and kept them because she, and the rest of her colleagues, thought that they gave her an exotic look.  
Then the realization that she was sent here with the highlights hits her and it hurts that her memory is nothing but a ploy for the Devil.  
She sighs, get up, and goes into the kitchen of her small urban apartment to fix herself a pot of coffee. Still over twelve hours till work, she sighs as she sits in her favorite chair and picks up a book.  
It is the seventh book in Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles. Merrick is the name of the book and she thought that Anne Rice was one of the greatest writers of all time. In short, the book was about the vampire David Talbot's encounters with an old colleague named Merrick, who is a voodoo witch, and how he tries to get her to raise the dead spirit of a dead vampire named Claudia for a vampire named Louis. She had been reading the series over the times that she had went to earth by herself.  
She starts reading as the smell of fresh coffee permeates the air. Fifteen minutes, and thirty-five pages later, she gets up and fixes herself a cup of black coffee and resumes her reading.  
  
***********  
  
His eyes slowly blinked open; the sun shining in through the big bay window filled the small bedroom with a harsh yellow-orange light. He glanced at his clock. 9:20 a.m. Work begins in three hours and ten minutes, he thought.  
He got out of bed, took a twenty minute shower, and got dressed. He glanced in the mirror. Mid-shoulder length strawberry blond curls pulled back into a signature low ponytail accented dark green eyes, sharp, handsome facial features, and tanned skin. His body was modestly muscular and lean underneath a black t-shirt and a pair of olive drab khakis.  
My first day on earth on a special mission, he thought sarcastically, and I have to work. He was a painter and a graphic designer. He worked out of his own office and painted the pictures and sculptures that people ordered from him. Two of his works were in the Smithsonian Museum of Art and several more were scattered in various worldwide museums and private art collections; He had even appeared on the cover of Time and various others. He didn't like the fame, but he accepted it as what the Lord had given him and went on with life.  
He walked to work, it took longer than driving, but it helped with his mission, and he was in a good mood. Several people talked to him and he took a mental note of their names and faces.  
He picked up the copy of the day's newspaper. What's happening on Friday, he thought as he skimmed through the headlines and walked into the office where he worked.  
"Maggie?" He asked aloud, wondering if his secretary was in yet.  
An old woman with white hair and a kind face, wearing a purple dress entered the room. "Yes, Mr. Cagle?"  
"How many new orders are in?" He asked, and then added: "Haven't I told you to call me Zavier?"  
"Four new ones, sir, and the postal office broke another one of your marble blocks and several pots of paint," She said with a sigh. "Don't those people understand the meaning of the word 'Fragile'?"  
Zavier sighed to himself, another four hundred dollars down the drain. "Maggie?"  
"Yes, Zavier?" She asked with a sarcastic emphasis on 'Zavier.'  
Zavier rolled his eyes impatiently, "Next time, ship my supplies with UPS, not FedEx."  
  
***********  
  
She jumped when the phone rang. She sat down her book and answered the phone.  
"Hello?" She asked into the receiver.  
"Amie, I need you to do me a favor," and ecstatic female voice said.  
"Anything for you, Mina, just calm down," Amie replied.  
Mina sounded exasperated with her, but more excited, "Mal just proposed to me!"  
"Malachi?!" Amie was startled.  
"God, girl, those are my ears!" Mina's sarcastic albeit frustrated voice said.  
"Sorry. What do you need a favor for?"  
"I need you to call the bridal place and schedule a time for us and the rest of the girls to try on dresses."  
"Why are we trying on dresses?" Amie asked confused.  
Mina sighed, "Bridesmaids? I told you that you were going to be the maid of honor and that you were going to have to help me plan it didn't I? We have to go pick out dresses."  
"Sorry, Mina, you know my memory. I'll call the bridal shop. How's noon on Tuesday?"  
"Sounds great, I'll tell the rest of the gang," Mina said enthusiastically, "Wedding is on Saturday, February fifth. That gives us just about three months, seeing that today is the thirteenth of November. Do you think that that is enough time?"  
"It's plenty of time, Mina. Remember how Rayegan had us plan her wedding in two weeks and we still had four days to do what we wanted? Three months is more than enough time," Amie said reminiscing.  
"Well, yeah, you're right. But when are you going to find a-wait-you don't want to commit, it would force you to quit stripping and posing for Playboy. don't you think that you've lived enough of that kind of life? I mean, you're-what-twenty-four? Don't you want to settle down and have a family?"  
Amie laughed, "Mina, don't worry about me, when the right guy comes along, that guy will obviously be "the one" and then you can help me plan my wedding."  
"Alright, I'll talk to you later, Ames."  
"Bye, Mina."  
"See ya'!"  
She set the phone down on the cradle and looked at the clock. 1:42 p.m. She turned on the television to see the rest of the one o'clock news.  
"Marvin Carrei was found, with a gunshot wound to his left temple, dead in his hotel suite this morning at around ten a.m." A reporter was saying, "Authorities say that he committed suicide with the Beretta that he had bought an illegal silencer for."  
Amie clicked off the television and smiled to herself, "Too bad, he was good pay."  
She took a long relaxing bath, complete with calming classical music, candles, and fragrant bubbles. It was 3:08 p.m. when she got out of the back and got dressed.  
Amie stood in front of the full length mirror hung on the back of her bedroom door admiring the clothes that she had put on.  
Her blue streaked black hair was up in a sloppy bun and a few pieces fell to frame her thin, pale, feminine face. Dark cobalt blue eyes lined in black stared back at her critically from her reflection. She had on a black turtleneck sweater, a pair of blue jeans, and blue-white running shoes.  
She picked up her keys and purse and went out the door, her thoughts focused on her method of murder.  
  
***********  
  
"Zavier?" A mans voice called from the front of the office.  
Zavier rolled his eyes and brushed a strawberry blonde curl behind his ear, "What do you want Nathaniel?"  
A tall man with long, wavy brown hair in an Armani suit stepped in the doorway, "For the last time Z, call me 'Nate.' It's not that hard."  
Zavier grinned, "Alright, Nate, what is it that you had to barge in here and almost make me fuck up this painting?"  
Nate rolled his eyes and leaned back against the doorframe, not risking getting paint thrown at him and ruining his suit, "There is one thing I will never understand about you."  
"What's that?"  
"How you can be working on a painting or sculpture and listen to heavy metal all at the same time and not mess your work up all to hell."  
"It's quite easy actually. God gave me a gift, and unlike some people, I can focus on one thing. The music is just white noise, it helps me work," Zavier said simply, causing Nathaniel to let out an exasperated sigh.  
"Honestly, Z, one of these days you're going to get so in to that music that you're gonna fuck up one of those beautiful works of art, but the reason I'm here is to see if you wanted to go get a drink with me and Malachi tonight. You know he proposed to Mina today."  
"Not tonight," Zavier sighed, "I've got too much work to do; I'm backed up four orders and absolutely have to get those in tonight. And I have to do some paper work for the postal office, because they don't fucking seem to understand the meaning of the word 'Fragile.'"  
Nathaniel laughed, "How about I bring you a bottle of Smirnoff or something?"  
"That works, maybe I can drink myself into oblivion or something," Z said with a smile as he returned to his painting. "Thanks, Nate."  
"Sorry, but I've got a meeting with the Board in twenty minutes. I'm co-CEO of Raeburn Enterprises. I've gotta book it."  
"Bye, Nate."  
"I'll be back here around seven."  
"Alright," Zavier replied absent mindedly, already engrossed in his painting and didn't even hear Nathaniel leave.  
  
***********  
  
Amie walked into the club twenty minutes before her shift started. It was Friday night and someone was bound to recognize her and want to bed her.  
"Sky!" A familiar female voice called her alias behind her.  
"Damn, Dana, you're actually early," Amie gasped sardonically as she turned around to face the woman. "Jordan not giving you enough action to satisfy you?"  
Dana glared at her playfully, "For your information, she wasn't feeling well today. I wanted to stay home with her, but she was determined that I come to work."  
Dana was a thin woman of twenty-two. She had short dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She had caramel colored skin and a beautiful face. She was the only bisexual stripper in the place.  
"Sorry to hear that, Dana, tell her to get well soon for me," Amie said seriously. Jordan was a good woman in Amie's eyes, though how Dana could see Jordan in a sexual manner was beyond her. Jordan was beautiful, but she had no redeeming qualities.  
Amie walked to the bar, and ordered herself a shot of tequila. Since she was an employee, the drink was free.  
After finishing the drink, she went back to her dressing room and put on a black faux leather bra and the matching thong. She was in a kinky mood.  
As she stepped on the stage in her black stilettos, she knew she wasn't ready to kill, as she felt every time.  
At 11:09 p.m. the curtains opened to a throng of men, (and a few women), with money in hand.  
  
***********  
  
Nathaniel had been punctual and Zavier was now close to drunk. Nathaniel had brought him two of the largest Smirnoff bottles he had ever seen, filled to the brim with vodka. He had finished one of the bottles and started on the second.  
Good thing I have a bed in this office, he thought as he collapsed into a drunken sleep.  
  
***********  
  
The man was well dressed and had paid three hundred dollars to bed her. He had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. His features weren't handsome, but they were okay, his musculature made up for that. Not that it mattered much; she was just going to kill him.  
"So what's your name?" Amie asked nonchalantly.  
"Garrett Bekam," the man said, lust filling all of his drunken voice.  
She led him into a room of the hotel she had driven to and opened one of the doors. She took him inside and kissed him. Garrett responded immediately, his tongue pushing hungrily into her mouth.  
She moaned softly as she reached into her bra and pulled out a switchblade knife.  
Amie pulled him closer to her, stabbed the razor-sharp blade into his chest strait into his heart, and pulled it out quickly.  
His startled cry was muffled, both by her lips on his, and by the blood already filling his lungs.  
Amie broke the kiss, wiped the switchblade on his jacket, put it back into her bra, and dropped the dying Garrett on the floor. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
The black P.T. Cruiser was waiting just outside and seemed to call to her. Amie got into the Cruiser and drover away.  
"That was easier than I thought," she said to herself as the hotel disappeared behind her.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Alright, that was the end of chapter one. I hope you liked it. I know there are a lot of controversial things in this work of fiction, but this is my baby, and if you don't like it, don't read it.  
Adieu!  
fairieimp  
Please review! 


	3. Chapter Two

Bonjour! Here is the long awaited chapter two of my fiction. This chapter has the interaction between Ami and Zavier that you should have been on the edge of your seats watching for, (or checking your computers everyday!). Anyway, here is the wished for, (and possibly demanded for), chapter two of "Of Angels and Demons."  
Okay, the stupid site won't let me put my stars in, so you'll have to live with dashes (----). Sorry for any inconveniences this may have caused.

So, this (----------- (I'm not exactly sure how many that is…)) means different P.O.V. and/or new place, new time, etc. And dashes all the way across the page is a separator.

Enjoy! Fairieimp

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of Angels and Demons: Chapter Two

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zavier woke as soon as the alarm clock went off. 7:03 a.m. He threw the alarm clock across the room, where it hit the wall and shattered into about seven pieces. His eyes finally focused and centered on a small white piece of paper lying on the table next to the bed. Zaiver picked the paper up, winced from the hangover that was starting to come on, and commenced in the labored task of reading the small, eloquent, cursive handwriting that was on the tiny piece of paper.  
'Z--  
Sorry to set your alarm, but I knew you would need someone to wake you up early because I know about that huge workload you have to get done really early. Sorry again. -- Nate'  
Zavier muttered curses under his breath, damning Nathaniel to the darkest recesses of hell, as he got himself four aspirin and collapsed back on to his bed.  
He soon fell into a fast, but uneasy sleep.

-----------------

Even though she killed a man on Friday night, on Saturday, Amie's conscience still wasn't working properly; she had no regrets about the killing and she even thought that it was fun.  
Garrett's death had been discovered and was plastered all over the news.  
"No fingerprints, hair follicles, dead skin, absolutely nothing to clue the cops in on whom the killer was. The cops suspect suicide, but the weapon wasn't anywhere in sight," Amie laughed at her musing as she cleaned her switchblade in the kitchen sink, pink water running down in to the drain.  
She thought about going to that painter's shop downtown to see if there was anything in there that she could give Mina as a wedding present. When she was finished cleaning off the knife, she got the phone book to see if they were open on Saturday s.  
"Wings... interesting name for a painting shop," Amie said aloud, "Nope, they're not open on Saturdays, only Monday thru Friday." She figured she'd go at lunch on Monday.  
The sunlight coming in through the widow of the small room gave it a soft glow and Amie was sickened by it. Classical music and candles didn't bother her, but soft natural sunlight did. She flung the thick, black curtains shut ad lit several candles.  
That's better, she thought to herself as she turned on some classical music and commenced in reading Anne Rice's new book. The clock read 12:25 p.m.

---------------

Something was pounding inside his head and calling his name. Zavier soon realized that it was probably Nathaniel coming to see if he was alright.  
"Coming!" Zavier yelled as he groggily got out of bed and went to door.  
He was startled to see a rain drenched Malachi standing on his door step. It took Zavier a moment to realize that he was still standing in the door frame.  
Malachi was around 6'7" tall, long, platinum blonde hair, a muscular body, and very broad shoulders. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans, but these and his hair were soaking wet with the rain.  
"What brings you here, Malachi?" Zavier asked with curiosity.  
Malachi looked at Zavier with pity; he could still see the effects of the alcohol on Zavier's face. "I came to tell you that you are going to be a groomsman in my wedding, which is February 5. You are to be there promptly at 3 o'clock p.m. Are we clear?"  
"Crystal. You really need to lighten up, Mal. You need to have some fun since you're getting married and all. By the way, what do you do in your spare time?"  
Mal shook his head, "You were always too curious. I would have you know that I actually have taken up judo and kick boxing. Happy now?" "Yep," Zavier smiled, "So, who all is going to be at the wedding?" "Too many people, Z," Mal said with a sigh.  
"No, I mean, who's going to be in the wedding? You know bridesmaids and groomsmen?"  
"Oh," Mal laughed. "The bridesmaids are Amie Barnes, Rayegan Murry, Litanyia Woods, and Serena Adams. The groomsmen are you, Nathaniel, Jadrian Murry, and Darien Adams."  
Z's jaw dropped, "You mean the Amie Barnes... the Playboy model? You mean Mina knows her?"  
"That's what I said. She's a really nice and beautiful woman, Z. You would like her.'

Zavier looked around for his clock, and then he remembered that he had thrown it across the room. "What time is it?"

Malachi looked at his watch, "its 10:15 p.m. I was standing outside your door for 20 minutes. I had forgotten that Nate had given you that liquor. I should've known you'd be sleeping off a hangover."

"Sorry if I like vodka! It's not my fault that you two started me drinking," Z said with playful offence, but truthfully, "I was innocent until I met you two fuckers!" And I mean that literally, Z thought to himself.  
Malachi laughed at him. "You were innocent, but we figured that you needed to learn to have some fun. Were we wrong in our assumption?  
Z sighed and shook his head. "No, you weren't wrong, but I think ten was too young to start drinking."  
"You want to go for a drink?" Malachi asked.

"Sure, where to?"

"Takini's Bar. They make their own liquor. I think you'll like it."

"Alright, let's go."

Zavier and Malachi walked out of the shop's door and into the night air.

--------------

It was early Monday afternoon and Amie was walking the streets of downtown Catesville looking for Zavier Cagle's artistry shop 'Wings.'  
After about ten minutes, she found it. The shop was in a run-down building on the edge of downtown. The place was an old, restored, Victorian- era house that looked as if it hadn't been restored at all. There were several steps leading to the hardwood door and Amie was now standing at that door, where a sign hung that read 'OPEN.'  
As she entered the building, her breath was taken away at the sight of the beautifully ornate walls, paintings, and ceiling. Paintings and sculptures littered the floor and walls, where little white feathers seemingly floated from a pink-red sky. But the thing that drew Amie like a moth to a flame was the huge sculpture of an angel, its giant wings almost as big as its body, in the center of the huge room.  
As she stepped closer to the sculpture, she realized with astonishment that the angel was a man in a long robe. His features were so hauntingly realistic; the short curly hair, the handsome face, the muscled body, she had to touch it to make sure that it was only a statue.  
"May I help you, miss?" A woman's voice behind her caused Amie to jump.  
Amie swiveled to find an old woman in her mid-fifties smiling up at her. The lady had black hair that was graying at the roots, and she had kind brown eyes.  
"Is Mr. Cagle here?" Amie asked softly.  
"I'll go and get him for you," the woman nodded with a smile, "Zavier!" The woman yelled as she went off into another room.  
Amie laughed to herself and sighed. This Zavier character seems like he would be interesting, she thought.  
A man came out of the room that the woman had entered and walked towards her. The man had curly, strawberry-blonde, shoulder-length hair that was pulled into a low ponytail. He didn't have on a shirt, so she could see the tanned muscular body. Amie thought that she was looking at a real life angel.  
He reached her and she broke the silence between them.  
"Hello, my name is Amie Barnes. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cagle," She said as she extended her hand to him.  
As he shook her hand, he momentarily forgot that she was to be Mina's maid-of-honor, but he took note of who she was and that she had spoken to him first. He wondered how a stripper could be saved.  
"Please, call me Zavier, Ms. Barnes," He said politely as his hands fell to his sides.  
"Then you call me Amie, Zavier," She smiled and he almost melted.  
Dead kittens... dead mutilated babies... oh, hell! It never works! He thought mentally kicking himself for getting an erection by just being near this woman, but at the same time congratulating himself for staying so calm. I'm going to need a cold shower after this.  
As Amie glanced around at all of the paintings and sculptures, she came to the realization that most of them were of religious nature.  
"I'm looking for a wedding present for my friend Mina Carre," she said in a half question looking directly into Zavier's eyes. He's got the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen.  
He laughed, "That's right, Malachi was by here last night. I'm the best man." "Really? That's interesting," she said surprised. "I guess we should get to know each other." A tinge of provocation entered her voice. Maybe in more ways that one, she added to herself.  
Zavier nodded in agreement, "Yes, we should." He looked around, "Maggie?!"  
The small woman came out of a back room, "Yes, Mr. Cagle, what do you want?" He sighed exasperatedly, "Could you fix us some coffee?"

"Actually, I am ahead of you. I already fixed some, because, even if you weren't paying much attention to Mr. Garrick, I was, and I knew that this was Ms. Barnes, so I figured that you two would want to talk," Maggie said matter-of-factly with a smile. She turned and went back into the room that she came out of.

Amie laughed and Zavier turned to her. "Maggie has been my secretary since I started painting. It's been about ten years." He smiled. "Come, follow me. We can have some coffee."  
He led the way to a small room with a soma and a coffee table, which already had two steaming cups of coffee on it. The room was cluttered with magazines and discarded paintings.  
"Sorry for the mess, but if you see a painting in here that you like, you can have it."  
They sat down on the sofa, one on each end. Though they could not feel the sexual attraction grow, neither Zavier nor Amie was willing to let such a thing happen.  
"How long have you been friends with Malachi?" Amie asked.  
Zavier laughed, "Since I was about five. He, Jadrian, Nathaniel and Darien are completely insane."  
She cocked an eyebrow, "Maybe it's you that is insane. Mal, Jade, Nate and Dare seem pretty okay, and I've known them just as long as you have."  
"Maybe, but I don't think so, they have more quirks than I do."  
"How, pray tell?"  
He jumped at her use of sophisticated words, a stripper with sophistication? The world is ending! "Well, Jade was always a player, right? Until he was set up with Raye, and he is completely loyal to her; Nate has never really settled down with anyone, but he has his eye on Litanyia; Mal, finally, after ten years, proposed to Mina and is getting married in three months; and Dare, well, there not much to say about him."  
Amie laughed, "But what about you?"  
"Me? Well, I am a painter and am waiting for that right woman to come along. The Lord will let me know who she is," and I'm praying right now that it's you. He wanted to come closer to her, to kiss her and hold her tightly in his arms, never to let her go. "What about you and the girls?"  
"Let's see... Raye is totally in love with Jade, she'd give the world for him and even take a bullet for him in the state that she is in; Lita is infatuated with Nate, so send that information on the line to him; Mina is ecstatic about being asked by Mal; and Sere, well, Sere can't wait for her and Dare's baby to come," she paused. "Me? You really want to know about me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I am a stripper and a Playboy model, and I too am waiting for the right man to come along," and I'm hoping it's you. She was wishing to be near him forever, his body close to hers, she wished, but nothing she ever wished for came true. She inched closer to him, wanting and at the same time not wanting to feel his touch, afraid that she might not be able to forget it. Her leg touched his and they looked at each other.  
Blue met green and in an instant the two were lost in each others eyes.  
Zavier saw Amie's blue eyes melt to red-black; her pure white skin turn dark colored within her eyes; he saw countless murders and deaths. His mind recoiled, but his heart refused to leave, as if it was willed by God. Amie saw Zavier's green eyes melt to icy blue; his tanned skin turn pale within his eyes; she saw feathers-no-arms envelop her body in a protective embrace, yet she knew they weren't Lucifer's... they were some other man's; she saw countless people being saved, led through the gates of heaven. Erishkigal recoiled, but Amie remained, her own self being comforted by what she saw.  
"Zavier, Jadrian Murry is here to see you," Maggie's voice made them both jump.  
He sighed audibly; visibly disturbed by what he had just seen, "Tell him to come back here. Tell him Amie's here, too."  
"Alright," she said as she left the room.  
He looked over at Amie, who was shaken by what she had seen. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a protective embrace.  
She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears and kissed him softly. His hand went around the back of her neck to hold her there as he deepened the kiss, pressing against her lips, the action sending adrenaline through their systems.  
Amie pulled away from him, breaking the embrace, as footsteps approached the room down the hall.  
A man with short, spiked, sandy blonde hair with bleached highlights entered the doorway. He was about 5'11" with light blue eyes and sun-tanned skin. He wore a blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with a rip over the left knee.  
"Hello, Jade, what brings you here?"  
Jade leaned against the doorframe, a smirk plastered on his handsome face, "Just stopped by to see what you were up to and to see if you had slept off that hangover Nate gave you last night," he paused. "What are you doing here, Ames?"  
Amie shook her head and sighed sarcastically; she'd known Jadrian for most of his pitiful existence on the planet. It was she that had set Jade and Rayegan up. "Hi, Jadrian; I was looking for a wedding present for Mina, actually." She paused, "How is it that even though I have known you, Mal and Nate forever and Darien a little under twenty, you fail to introduce me to Zavier here."  
Jadrian shrugged as a cruel smile pulled at his face, "Well, to tell you the truth Ames, we just didn't think that you would be interested in a religious, self-absorbed painter, like Z here."  
"Self-absorbed? You're calling me 'self-absorbed'?" Zavier sneered.  
Amie laughed, "I like him, Jadrian, and what made you think that I wouldn't?"  
Jade's smirk fell, "Well... uh... you see... I... um... he... I hate it when you corner me!"  
Amie smirked, mocking Jade, "Well, you should know by now what I like and what I don't, and fortunately for Zavier here, I'm enthralled by his painting talent... The only talent you have, Jadrian, comes from years of experience in high school."  
Zavier tried to hold back a snicker as Jade blanched.  
"You little demonic bitch!" Jadrian was furious.  
Amie got up and hugged Jadrian, "I'm sorry I hurt your fragile male ego, but I couldn't help myself. Do you forgive me?" She asked a faux pout on her lips.  
Jadrian's color came back as he sighed, "I don't know why I can't stay mad at you... maybe it's because you look so sweet and innocent." Only look, Jade added mentally.  
Amie laughed and went and sat on Zavier's lap. Zavier, without realizing it, reacted by encircling her thin waist with his arms. She squirmed a bit to get comfortable, then leaned back and curled up in his embrace.  
Jadrian sighed and shook his head, "It seems as though you have more that just a friendly attraction to Zavier, Ames; I've never known you to move this fast." He smiled and shook a finger at Zavier. "And Zavier! Letting a woman that you just met lay all over you like that. I'm so ashamed of you."  
The three of them laughed. Amie looked at her watch, "I'm sorry guys, but I have to go." She turned and kissed Zavier, "I'll come back tomorrow and find Mina a gift." She got up and walked past Jadrian, "Bye!" With that she left, leaving Jadrian and Zavier staring at the spot where she was not a moment before.

------------

Amie was in her dressing room putting on her makeup, when someone knocked on the door. Even though she was wearing nothing, she answered the door figuring it was Dana or Jasmine.  
She opened the door and was surprised to be staring into a pair of green eyes attached to a now familiar male face, "Zavier!" She gasped, "What on earth are you doing here?" She turned to go get a towel, but Zavier caught her by the wrist and wasn't able to go anywhere.  
He walked into the room and shut the door behind him. Zavier was astounded by her beauty. She had a perfect body, luscious curves, and long slender legs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:: evil laughter:: Cliff hanger!! Hahahaha!!! Don't you just love cliff hangers? I personally hate them, but it's so funny to do it to other people! I think they leave you with too many unanswered questions, for instance: 'what happens next?'; 'do they have sex?'; 'how did Zavier find out where Amie worked?' etc. Now that I have you all on the edge of your seats waiting for chapter three, you could email me in the meantime (fairieimp (at) ) and tell me what you think of my story or to ask any questions that you have. Until next time, Adieu! Fairieimp

P.S. Questions, comments, flames? Email me at farieimp (at) Also, please review....


End file.
